


"Chilly Paws Cafe" | Kiri+Baku |

by mint_minx04



Category: BnHA, Kirishima Eijiro - Fandom, bakugou katsuki - Fandom, mha
Genre: Bakugou Loves Cats, Cat Cafe, Fluff, M/M, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_minx04/pseuds/mint_minx04
Summary: After a long day at UA, Bakugou and Kirishima stumbled across a small cafe, which happens to be a cat cafe. Who knew Bakugou had a soft spot for cats?[I guess this could be considered as both platonic or romantic, but it's kinda more so leaning towards romantic. But this is up for personal preference, so take this as you will!]**The character's don't belong to me, they belong to the writer of My Hero Acadamia, Kohei Horikoshi.**
Kudos: 12





	"Chilly Paws Cafe" | Kiri+Baku |

It was a beautiful October morning. The trees had begun to shift from a deep green to various shades of yellow, orange and red. There was an ever present chill in the air. Hoodie season had begun, and more people had started to bundle up as the winter cold started to creep in.  
"Come on, Bakugou, we have time!" A redhead whined, pointing at a cafe that stood at the end of the block, 10 feet ahead of them. The bright, neon sign read "Chilly Paws Cafe."  
The blond scoffed. "Why should we go in there? It's probably boring anyways." The two were walking around town after a long day at UA, bundled up in warm, fuzzy hoodies. Kirishima's was light red, with a Red Riot Logo on his chest. Bakugou had a normal dark green one with "I AM HERE" written on the back.  
Kirishima grinned. "You don't have to train every single day, man. Everyone deserves a break every once in awhile." Before Bakugou could throw a retort back at his friend he was dragged alongside him into the restaurant.  
"What the hell was that-" Bakugou snapped before quickly shutting his mouth and stared. There were cats of various colors and sizes wandering around inside the cafe. The colors of the walls were a light, calming shade of green, giving off a comforting aura. Most of the walls were windows, covered in stick on shelves for the cats to jump on. Various cat trees were spread out with multiple cats lounging around on them. There was even a "Kitty Korner," where there were a lot of bedding and toys in the back corner of the cafe where a group of cats could be found. Surprisingly there were only a couple of people there; it seemed like a place that would be booming with people.  
"Woah, this is a Cat Cafe!" Kirishima stated the obvious. A tall girl wearing an apron approached the gawking teens.  
"Welcome to Chilly Paws Cafe! A table for two?"  
"Yes please."  
"Right this way."  
Surprisingly, Bakugou hadn't objected to staying once they'd set foot inside. If Kirishima had been mistaken, a small sparkle had appeared in his eyes at seeing the cute fluffy cats running around.  
"You seem to really like cats," Kirishima teased. The blond scowled, a tiny blush he failed to conceal rising to his face.  
"Shut the fuck up." He muttered. No doubt he kept his voice low so he wouldn't frighten the cats. They'd probably get kicked out very fast.  
The waitress set down two small menus. "I'll give you some time to figure out what you want to order." Kirishima nodded politely, whilst Bakugou was already looking over the menu. As he questioned if he should get a blueberry cheesecake or a chocolate mousse, the blond felt a set of eyes on him. Glancing up from his menu, he locked eyes with petite cat sitting a couple feet from the two. It had golden yellow eyes, and its long, fluffy fur made it look like a cloud. It's face had splashes of light grey, as well as its paws and tail.  
Bakugou slowly lowered his hand so it was hovering over the floor. Taking it as an invitation the cat quickly bounded over, sniffing his hand for a few seconds before rubbing against it.  
Kirishima had to keep himself from squealing out loud. The sight of his aggressive, cold friend interacting with an adorable cat, not to mention the small, almost miniscule smile he wore nearly caused him to combust. Kirishima snuck a quick picture of it.  
"Her name is Vera, if you were wondering." The waitress had returned, nearly scaring the shit out of the two. They were too distracted, for two different reasons, to notice her return. "She's one of our most beloved cats here. A lot of people love her since she's so affectionate."  
The waitress brought out her pen and pad. "Are you two ready to order? Or do you need more time?"  
"I'm pretty much ready, how about you Bakgou?" Kirishima turned his gaze towards the distracted teen, who wordlessly nodded. His attention was firmly fixed on Vera.  
"I'll just get a coffee with a strawberry cupcake, please."Kirishima handed over his menu as he spoke.  
"Blueberry cheesecake with a coffee. Please." Bakugou added the last part softly.  
"Alrighty then, I'll have your order out soon. In the meantime, please enjoy yourself and don't be shy at approaching the cats we have here! The only rules we have regarding the cats are don't feed them your food, don't let them on the tables, and don't pick them up unless they're getting into trouble." She smiled kindly before heading back towards the kitchen.

A couple minutes had went by. The small cat had jumped onto Bakugou lap and was purring loudly as the teen ran his hand through it's fur. Another cat, a black one with short fur and green eyes, had taking a liking to Kirishima. It stretched it's legs against the booth he was sitting in, letting out a loud, but cute meow.  
"Aww, you wanna come up here with me?" Kirishima cooed, shifting over to the right so there was room for the cat to sit next to him. Albeit it took a bit more encouragement, the cat finally jumped up next to him. Kirishima held out it's hand, which the cat sniffed quickly. It let out a loud meow again and starting rubbing against his hand eagerly.  
Kirishima let out a small laugh. "You're a spunky one, aren'cha? I like it." The cat meowed again.  
"A real chatter box, too." Another meow.  
"It's not a bad thing, I didn't mean to affend ya." The red head scratched both of the cats cheeks at the same time, which it really seemed to love. It closed it eyes and let out even louder purrs.  
Unbeknownst to him Bakugou had been watching him since the cat had first appeared. He chuckled quietly, finding it rather amusing the Kirishima acted like he was holding a conversation with the cat. Thankfully the redhead didn't hear it. A small flash went off as he took a picture, making him panic, but he was so relieved seeing that Kirishima was so invested in the cat he didnt notice. Somehow.

Their desserts had finally arrived. The undivided attention the two were giving the cats had stopped since they took a break to eat. Vera, quickly noticing the petting slowing down, nudged his hand with her nose, letting out a small noise. Bakugou paused, staring down at the cat, who was staring back at him. He sighed, faking annoyance as he started petting the cat again.  
The black cat, who's name was confirmed as Flick, had a much... louder way of saying he wanted more attention.  
"O-okay, okay, I'll pet you some more." Kirishima nervously started petting the cat again, worried he might get in trouble for the loud howling noise the cat was making. It seemed to smirk as it finally got it's way.

Time seemed to go by slow as the two ate their food. Kirishima made some small talk here and there, which Bakugou responded to like a normal person without screaming or swearing. A normally scary site, but it was practically impossible for him to act all tough when he was petting the shit out of a cute ass cat.  
Sadly, their time there eventually came to an end. It turns out they've been at the cafe for a little over an hour, much to their surprise. Bakugou hesitantly picked up the cat from his lap and placed it on the floor so he could stand up; Kirishima did the same. The sharp toothed boy was forced to pay for the meal. Bakugou's reasoning was "you forced me to come to this dumb place, so you have to pay." Although he said it with his normal, gruff tone, you could tell in his eyes that he really enjoyed himself there.  
Kirishima let out a sigh as the two left the cafe, a puff of air appearing in front of his mouth. "Man, that was so fun! We definitely have to go there again!" Bakugou wordlessly walked next to him, listening to Kirishima as he rambled on about the cats at the cafe until the conversation eventually trailed onto another topic.  
Bakugou stared at his friend from the corner of his eye as he continued talking. It might've been because of his uplifted mood, or because of the chilly air, but Kirishima could've sworn he saw his friend's face a bit more red than usual.  
Eventually the duo had reached Bakugou's house. Stopping in front of it, Kirishima sent his friend a warm, toothy grin.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Bakugou!" The blond nodded, heading inside his home. Kirishima watched him, wearing a fond expression. As he reached the end of the street, his phone vibrated in his pocket. His eyes widened at the text he'd recieved.

>>next saturday at 11:30. don't be late.

With a large, excited grin, Kirishima responded.

>>I knew you liked it! :D

From inside his house, Bakugou had changed his home screen photo to one with Kirishima happily petting a black cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to give me writing tips, as I'm still improving. Also I might take requests soon, so if there's something specific you want me to write about I'll consider it. But I'll probably write a separate post reguarding rules and what fandoms I'll write for. Peace~
> 
> I've also posted this on my tumblr acc, @nuclearshark. Just to clear up that this story isn't stolen. :)


End file.
